


All We Do

by BersekerGraphite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BersekerGraphite/pseuds/BersekerGraphite
Summary: [POST PACIFIC RUN] A Sans le gusta Frisk pero no sabe como decírselo. Ella cree que él no tiene interés por nadie y se siente desilusionada. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe pero, buscando la verdad, se reencontrará con alguien que creyó nunca estaría a su lado.





	

CAPÍTULO I

A Sans le gustaba Frisk, pero no le importó decírselo porque no creía que fuera importante. O eso era lo que imaginaba.

En un principio pensó que él la quería como todos los de su especie. Frisk era una gran humana y los monstruos la amaban, porque si no fuera por ella seguramente seguirían viviendo kilómetros bajo tierra y ninguno de ellos conocería las estrellas como lo hacen ahora. Era atenta y divertida, amigable y audaz. Probablemente le faltaba elocuencia pero la determinación con la que conducía sus acciones llenaba el corazón de cualquiera con esperanza pero, sobre todo, de amor.

¿Quién no iba a querer a esa niña humana? O mejor dicho: ¿quién no iba a retribuirle ese cariño que ella les daba? La respuesta era obvia, pero alguien pensó que sería genial si ese sentimiento fuera más personal, más directo. Algo solo para él, que fuera único y que no se pareciera a lo que ella siempre le daba a todos a su alrededor. Ese era el primer pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza cada vez que la veía.

A Sans le gustaba Frisk y Frisk no lo sabía. 

Ella pensaba que él no estaba interesado en nadie porque eso le dijo aquella ocasión en que se lo preguntó, una vez que su hermano menor insinuó que él parecía más ausente de lo normal, aunque esto significaba bastante porque al otro le encantaba pasar por alto sus ocupaciones cada que podía, o sea, siempre.

Había hecho esa pregunta porque Toriel le había preguntado algo similar con anterioridad. La humana había dejado de ser una simple niña y con el paso de los años se convertía en una modesta pero encantadora jovencita. Su ahora madre ocultaba bastante mal el miedo de saber que algún monstruo o niño humano podría pedir su mano, pero lo que ella no entendía es que Frisk no se encontraba interesada ni mucho menos se consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener algún pretendiente, o eso creyó hasta que escuchó aquella pregunta una mañana, mientras desayunaba antes de asistir a clases en la preparatoria del pueblo. 

\- Mi niña, ehm... Has crecido bastante y, bueno, los monstruos también crecemos y, uh... Cuando llega el momento...  
\- No estoy embarazada, mamá.  
\- ¡F-Frisk!  
\- Jajaja, mamá quiere saber si no hay alguien en quien estés interesada, mi pequeña.

Había sido una suerte que Asgore despertara tan temprano como su antigua esposa, y que iniciara sus actividades en la joven escuela que atendía. La jardinería había sido una actividad que, además de dársele bien, le relajaba bastante, así que tan pronto el sol salía, decidía retocar las flores doradas que tanto amaba. En el mundo exterior estas podían crecer libremente, así que había decidido cultivar varias semillas a un lado de la ventana que daba a la cocina, donde la mujer cabra se encontraba desde temprano cocinando el desayuno y los bocadillos que les regalaba a sus pequeños alumnos para el almuerzo.

Ignorando el intento de incineración que Toriel pudo ejercer sobre su ex esposo por haberla llamado "mamá", la humana no tuvo que esforzarse en pensar en Sans antes que cualquier otro ser que pudiera existir en ambos mundos. En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, ¿por qué iba a parecerle raro pensar en uno de sus mejores amigos? Simplemente dejó que el momento pasara y, después de terminar el tazón de cereal con forma de aros de colores, se levantó para coger su mochila.

\- Sans me invitó a comer a Grillby's después de la escuela, así que regresaré un poco tarde, mamá. Creo que Metatton, Blooky y Shyren tocaran esta noche y seguramente necesitará ayuda mientras ensayan y...

Frisk no se dio cuenta de lo que sus dos padres adoptivos sí notaron en ese momento. Su rostro se había iluminado de una forma muy especial justo en el preciso instante en el que la joven humana hizo mención de aquel esqueleto. Tanto sus facciones como su tono de voz se suavizaron por unos más cómodos, aparte de cordiales, muy honestos. Frisk era una flor que iba floreciendo y al parecer la luz que necesitaba destellaba con más fuerza en su amigo.

\- No demores demasiado, Frisk. Sabes que si necesitas algo puedes usar el teléfono e iremos por tí.  
\- Lo haré, papá.

La embajadora de los monstruos dejó tanto a su madre como a su padre con una suerte de nostalgia y quizás una pizca de miedo por la manera en la que las cosas podrían darse, sobretodo en el cómo iban a reaccionar cuando ambos lo notaran. La diferencia entre culturas no era muy grande, ninguna era muy distinta la una de la otra pero claramente nunca sería la misma, los años transcurridos después de los hechos bajo tierra eran suficientes para dejar en claro que necesitaban de mucho tiempo para aceptarse entre ambas razas. La convivencia era pacífica, Frisk les inspiraba esperanza y eso era algo que les hacía sentir vivos nuevamente. 

Todos la amaban, cada uno de ellos adoraba a Frisk.

Pero era Sans quien la quería mucho más que cualquier otro. Tanto como para trabajar en serio y así Grillby pudiera darle la tarde libre. 

Después de romper la barrera y dar inicio a la vida en el mundo de la superficie, el esqueleto se había acercado al del cuerpo en llamas para laborar junto con él. El barista había abierto un negocio cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así que al hermano de Papyrus se le hizo fácil quedarse en ese sitio, limpiando mesas, sirviendo comida pero, en especial, ayudando a los humanos para guardar compostura en ese lugar que intentaba ser familiar.

Grillby reconocía ese brillo en los huesos del otro porque simplemente nunca lo había visto hasta que conoció a Frisk en su viaje por el inframundo. Vaya que el perezoso de su amigo se miraba tonto trabajando ya que no solía hacer algo siquiera por sí mismo, pese a que le soltara mil excusas, la única válida era la que tenía el nombre de Frisk.

\- Deberías traer a esa niña más seguido.

La mano de Sans resbaló mientras limpiaba una de las mesas cercanas al pequeño escenario que aún no era ocupado por la banda. Ese comentario le tomó por sorpresa y debido a que no abría el bar todavía, hizo un ligero eco en su cráneo y en el local. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por el imprudente descuido que ocasionó quedarse con la cara recostado sobre su brazo, pero poco a poco mostró los dientes de nuevo. Vaya que el otro le había pillado.

\- Según los humanos, ella tiene esa edad donde no debería venir a un bar todavía, Grill.  
\- Tampoco la edad donde debería tener pretendientes, pero no veo que eso te afecte, ¿o sí?

Demonios. Nuevamente lo había tomado desprevenido. 

\- Hoy estás hablando más que de costumbre. 

Sans soltó un suspiro y echándose el trapo en el hombro derecho, se encogió mostrando las palmas como le era costumbre. Todas las mesas estaban completamente limpias de la superficies y los bancos se encontraban en su sitio, acomodados con una perfección que su hermano no pudo creerlo, porque de verdad que no podía. 

\- ¡En toda mi existencia, yo, el gran Papyrus, había visto algo como esto! ¡Sans! ¿¡Puedes explicarlo!? ¡¿Puedes decirme por qué no recoges en la casa tus calcetines del suelo?!

Genial. Su hermano menor le había visto vulnerable y él solo pudo resistir la sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada. Por supuesto que Grillby no iba a meterse, de hecho, pudo escuchar una risa bastante tenue que seguramente provenía de él.

En la entrada del local, Papyrus aparecía con el robot humanoide colgado de su brazo. Tras de ambos, su primo y Shyren cargaban el teclado del primero para llevarlo al escenario y comenzar el acomodo del equipo. Seguramente descargaban sus utensilios del auto de su hermano amante de la pasta, quien debió hacerles el favor de traerlos hasta ahí.

\- Vamos, Pap. ¿Por qué debería levantar algo con lo que siempre toco el suelo?  
\- ¡Tú usas zapatos para caminar, Sans!  
\- Tienes razón, debería dejarlos junto con los calcetines.  
\- ¡Argh! ¡Ya lo haces!  
\- ¡Oh, shh! ¡Basta cariño! Seguramente si Sansy lo hace es porque yo, ¡el increíble Metatton! aparecerá en este escenario para dar un inolvidable concierto a sus seguidores.

Por esta vez, al mayor de los hermanos esqueleto le resultó conveniente que ese robot molestara de cerca a su hermano, aunque en otro momento tampoco estuviera del todo cómodo al saber que se encontraba cerca de él. Con un suspiro, giró los ojos para fijarlos en la pantalla de su celular, el cual sacó de la bolsa izquierda de las bermudas que decidió vestir ese día. 

Aún era temprano para que ella llegara pero sentía con impaciencia las ganas de verla. 

Qué cursi era.

Debía de encontrar una forma de disimular las ansías que le carcomían por dentro. Tuvo la suerte de pasar esa tarde junto con su hermano y la banda de monstruos que se encontraría ensayando para el evento de esa noche, probablemente dejándole más cansado de lo que esperaba ya que nadie podía satisfacer al líder de la misma, además de Grillby, quien ya sabía su secreto, así que debía eliminar la idea de sentarse por un momento a descansar.

Después de tanto, Sans se alegraba de pensar nuevamente que el trabajo valía la pena, pese a que él nunca haya sido una persona activa. Su único propósito había sido el de rescatar la partida una vez se hubiera roto, ocasiones que sucedían una tras otra, hasta que la determinación de Frisk hizo que finalmente no tuviera que seguir con eso. Ni siquiera en su momento negó que se encontraba cansado, hastiado, totalmente frustrado, pero era una suerte que nada de eso siguieran

Con ella todo estaba bien.

Daban cerca de las cuatro de la tarde en el momento en que la embajadora de los humanos arribó en el establecimiento. Tenía suerte que el lugar donde el bar se encontraba fuera uno poco transitado, ya que sabía que no podía entrar en ese tipo de lugares, o al menos no todavía.

Mirando de un lado a otro antes de quedarse quieta frente al local, checó la pantalla de su teléfono celular y elegir el nombre de su amigo para llamarle. El viento se sentía apacible en sus pantorrillas descubiertas, sonriendo por las cosquillas que el aire le regalaba o que quizás efectuó la voz del otro al responder en el aparato.

\- Estoy afuera, ¿entro por el atajo?  
\- No hace falta, niña. Saldré por ti.

Pese al ruido que se oía de fondo, Frisk escuchó con claridad la voz del esqueleto y en un pestañear, apareció detrás de ella. Escuchó sus pasos acercarse pero Frisk decidió quedarse en su lugar, concluyendo la llamada y así guardar el móvil de vuelta en su lugar. Sus ojos rasgados y de color cobrizo se vieron privados de la luz del sol debido a que unas frías manos de hueso decidieron bromear un poco. Sans se encontró detrás de ella, apoyando sin preocupación su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho.

\- Toc, toc.

La voz del esqueleto se escuchó gruesa y juguetona. ¿Era así siempre? Sus manos parecieron refrescantes, ¿o eso fue porque sus mejillas ardieron por un momento? No hacía tanto calor como para engañarse, ¿o sí? No pudo hacerse la tonta en una situación bastante clara porque su corazón se aceleró y los poros de la piel de su cuello se erizaron completamente. Tuvo suerte de llevar colgada la mochila en la espalda y que esta se encontrara en medio de ambos, así el esqueleto no podría escuchar su tonto palpitar. Una risa apareció en ese momento, todo eso era muy similar a los mangas que Alphys le prestó en alguna ocasión.

Al parecer, su amigo había llamado su atención. Quizás podría gustarle.

\- Yo no soy una puerta, Sans.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué abres la boca?  
\- ¿Por qué mamá y tú se empeñan en hacer chistes cada vez peores?  
\- No veo que te hayas graduado del Colegio de Bromas como para decir cuáles no valen la pena.  
\- Eso es porque sigo en preparatoria.

El esqueleto no pudo resistir más la risa y eso logró que la chica se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma. Esperaba que los malos intentos de su madre por hacer chistes no se reflejaran, o al menos no tan pronto ni mucho menos frente a él, pero al pensar en la mujer cabra no pudo más que re capacitar sobre la pregunta que le formuló por la mañana antes de salir rumbo a clases.

Frisk dirigió sus manos hasta encima de las de Sans, sujetándolas antes de que él pudiera quitarlas de sus ojos. Acarició sus muñecas con el pulgar de sus manos y apretó los labios un breve momento mientras juraba que él también comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

\- Una vez me dijiste que no tenías a alguien que te interesara, Sans, ¿las cosas siguen siendo así?  
\- Mocosa, ¿no te han dicho que no debes meter las narices donde no te llaman?  
\- Eso es porque me interesas, Sans.

El cuerpo del esqueleto recibió una descarga eléctrica que corrió por toda su columna hasta la cabeza. Esa respuesta le había puesto nervioso, ¿quién iba a decir que ella podría tomarle ventaja incluso para insinuar que le llamaba la atención? Porque... Eso parecía, ¿o no? Vaya, no iba a ocultar que sintió miedo, un enorme temor a verse rechazado por ella. Esto era diferente a ser amigos, se tornaba a algo entre humanos y monstruos.

\- Sácate esas ideas tontas de la cabeza.

Que decepcionante resultó escuchar aquello, no solo para Sans, sino que por primera vez para Frisk también. 

¿Por qué hizo esa pregunta? ¿Acaso esperaba algo distinto esta vez? ¿Es que creyó que iba a escuchar su nombre de su propia boca? Que ridícula.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos supo que pudieron haber solucionado todo en ese preciso instante con un: "me gustas mucho" y "tú también". 

Frisk soltó las manos del esqueleto y avanzó, dando un paso lejos de él.


End file.
